


You're Alright

by troies



Category: Jreg, The Centricide (Webseries)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troies/pseuds/troies
Summary: Just some wholesome stuff between Nazi and Ancom
Relationships: ancom/authright
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	You're Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so don't judge too hard please.
> 
> Also its a headcannon of mine that Nazi absolutely refuses to call Ancom qui/quem but still wants to respect him so he tries to use as little as pronouns as possible.

____________  
Ancom

“I’m bored.” Nazi had whined

Obviously Nazi was bored. Both Commie and Ancap were away on some stupid centricide business. Ancom observed Nazi while he quietly hummed to himself while selecting a documentary, of course on Nazi Germany. After Nazi had made a choice, he selected play and allowed the documentary to progress.

“Nazi move overrrrr.” Qui plodded onto the couch next to Nazi. 

“What is it you gremlin?” Nazi asked with an annoyed tone and a roll of the eyes. Ah Nazi’s favorite pet name, gremlin.

Qui looked at the tv screen and surely enough another documentary on Nazi’s favorite subject. “Nazi Germany again? Uh Ancap isn’t here and so neither are my drugs. Why else would I be here with you? Ugh.” 

“Heh. I thought someone like you wouldn’t even have the nerve to stick around for some real history.”

“Hmm not really. The time period of Nazi Germany has some really interesting history, and besides Nazi Germany is the perfect example of what exactly to avoid.” Qui did not mind this kind of history at all actually, Ancom always thought it was a fascinating period of time and a perfect example of a dystopian society. 

Nazi was now looking strangely at Ancom. Qui felt a little tingly inside with Nazi staring at qui. Qui did not know if it because Nazi was judging him or something else.

Qui felt a little angry at Nazi for judging him which was unusual because Nazi almost always judged Ancom and qui had grown used to it, “What is it?”

Nazi was silent for a moment, “Yes, you look like an idiot.”

Ancom exploded in anger, “WHAT I LOO-?”

Nazi scoffed, “Stop acting like a child,” Nazi rolled his eyes, “You are an idiot because if you weren’t caught up in all of those degeneracies of yours, you’d- you’d make a good fascist. A shame really.”

Qui stared at Nazi real hard, was Nazi sick or something? This was unlike him.

Nazi fumbled with qui staring so intensely at him, “Wh-what it was a compliment at least for a degenerate gremlin like you. Whatever you should be paying attention to the movie, a gremlin like you needs knowledge on one of the greatest time periods in the world.

Ancom rolled his eyes.

By then the movie had started.

____________Nazi

Throughout the movie, Nazi kept sneaking glances at Ancom. This stupid gremlin is so focused on the movie that he doesn’t even notice me. 

“Hey Nazi…?” Ancom grumbled.

“Yes? What is it?” Nazi answered very quickly, being completely caught off guard and startled.

Ancom let out a little chuckle, “You know I’m glad I joined centricide.” Why does this green child act more high when he’s sober than actually high.

“Hmm?”

Ancom nodded, “Yeah even thought I was put off at first…” Ancom glanced at Nazi and rolled qui’s eyes, “I’m really glad I join. There’s Tankie and Ancap… and… there’s you too.” Nazi felt deep in his chest, that his heart rate was picking up. 

“Huh?? Me??” He did not know what to do with this information. He thought that Ancom was too busy with drugs and Commie to paid any real attention to Nazi.

“Mhmm. Even though you are a fucking Nazi, I… I do care for you and I do respect you.”

“You… respect… me…? Don’t you hate me?” Nazi was utterly shocked by the fact that this gremlin respected Nazi.

Ancom looked up at Nazi and let out a small laugh seeing Nazi all flustered, “Uh yeah well I mean I do hate you but that doesn’t change the fact that I DO respect you. You are one of the strongest people I know and you’re proud to be who you are unapologetically, something even I struggle to do…” 

Nazi’s thoughts were racing around his head. He definitely felt something but what? Nazi didn’t know how to react or what to say so Nazi comes up with the perfect response, “What.”

Ancom rolled his eyes, “Keep in mind, you’re still a Nazi, I don’t think THAT highly of you.”

This has to be some sort of sick joke that Ancom was playing to get into Nazi’s head. Nazi scoffed, “This degenerate thinks he can make fun of me…!”

Ancom looks at Nazi in the eyes and speaks in a serious and sober voice, “No I meant everything I said.”

Nazi was stunned into silence. Ancom was actually kinda cool, Nazi’s defense mechanism of constantly berating everything was enough to make full grown men break down. Even though Ancom did throw fits of anger sometimes, Ancom never backed down from Nazi and always led with his head forward, something Nazi always had admired. Not to mention that Ancom was actually kind of brilliant and full of life.

Nazi opened his mouth to speak.

“Anyway I’m tired and going to bed, usually the acid keeps my energy going.” Ancom stood up from the sofa and stretched. Ancom noticed Nazi’s stunned expression and giggled.

Nazi startled by Ancom’s sudden announcement blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “Ancom, I’m really glad I met you. You give me meaning in life.” 

By the time Nazi had realized what he said, Ancom had heard of him. 

Ancom’s eyes widen for a moment, “Wh-?”

Nazi cut off Ancom in an attempt to save his dignity, “I meant you guys. I’m glad to met you guys not you I mean to say haha, and that meaning in life I was just joking, I wasn’t being serious, I’m just tired haha.” I want to die. 

Ancom bursted out laughing, “Oh my god, Nazi are you okay? You’re not high or anything right? Pffft oh my god.”

Flustered by Ancom’s reaction and his own response, “HUh? No. I-I have no idea what you are talking about. You degeneracy is rubbing off on me you idiot huf.” 

“Haha yeah yeah whatever pfff. Goodnight Nazi.”

“Goodnight.”

Nazi watches Ancom climb up the staircase and into the gremlins own room.

Nazi looks away and scoffs, “I’m glad I met you.”


End file.
